


Еще чуть-чуть для тебя

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Cybersex, Dildos, Homosexuality, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Rimming, Swearing, Writer Castiel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин и Кастиэль уже много месяцев в «отношениях на расстоянии». Давайте посмотрим, как у них дела…</p><p>Начало: "Все для тебя" http://archiveofourown.org/works/7134035</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me Please You Some More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687453) by [MarmeLady_Orange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange). 



— Привет, Дин!

Когда у Дина был выходной, вкусные запахи приветствовали Сэма уже на пороге квартиры. Тот отозвался, не отрываясь от готовки.

— Привет, Сэмми! Как прошел экзамен?

— Кошмарно… но я думаю, что справился.

— Уверен, ты всегда на высоте.

Рюкзак Сэма глухо ударился о деревянный стол, следом донесся стук помягче.

— Ты что-то заказывал? — спросил Сэм. — Внизу для тебя оставили посылку.

Дин подумал секунду, а потом пожал плечами.

— Нет… От кого она?

Когда Сэм перевернул предмет, раздался хруст плотной бумаги. Дин оглянулся через плечо и увидел посылку размером с обувную коробку.

— Здесь указано, что она из Коннектикута, но имени отправителя нет. Ты уверен, что не заказывал никакой сексуальной хрени?

— Да ладно, это было один раз, Сэмми. Откроешь?

— К чертям, нет! Сам открывай свою коробку с сюрпризом.

— Чувак, у меня руки все в фарше для гамбургеров и прочей фигне. Просто открой ее!

Сэм скривился, но все же сделал, о чем его попросил Дин. По большей части потому, что ему самому было любопытно.

— Пахнет хорошо… Что готовишь? — спросил он, разрывая упаковочную бумагу.

— Мясные фрикадельки “Чизбургер” с беконом, — с гордостью ответил Дин.

— Фу… Гадость! — ахнул Сэм.

— Эй, ты же говорил, что любишь мои фрикадельки.

Вместо ответа на стол перед Дином шлепнулась открытая коробка.

— Я же говорил тебе, что не хочу это открывать. Я так и знал, что это секс-игрушка.

Дин услышал, как брат вышел из кухни, громко топая и бурча что-то о границах и “никогда больше”. В коробке, на ложе из тонкой голубой бумаги, лежали дилдо телесного цвета и бутылочка лубриканта. Под игрушкой виднелся конверт.

— Ну же, Сэмми… Ты мог хотя бы прочитать для меня карточку, — крикнул Дин вслед и расхохотался.

Он все еще хихикал, заворачивая последний мясной шарик в бекон, когда Сэм вернулся на кухню.

— Я поехал к Джесс, — сообщил он, хватая свой рюкзак.

— Ох, да перестань, не уходи… Прости, что попросил тебя открыть коробку, ладно? Ужин будет скоро готов.

— Да все в порядке, Дин. Я просто не хочу присутствовать, когда ты позвонишь Касу, чтобы поблагодарить его.

— А кто сказал, что это от Каса? — Дин встретил раздраженный взгляд брата с серьезной миной. За это представление ему следовало дать хоть какую-то медальку. — Ну хорошо, возможно это от Каса. И что такого в том, что я позвоню ему?

— Помнишь прошлый вторник? Даже соседи все еще отходят от шока. Ни за что на свете я тут сегодня не останусь, — поджал губы Сэм.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Сэм вышел, грохнув дверью. Довольный Дин обозрел собственноручно приготовленные фрикадельки, обернутые беконом. Он взглянул на часы над духовкой: 17:18. Минутой позже миска была накрыта пластиковой крышкой и отправилась в холодильник. Без сомнения, Дин больше не мог ждать.

***

— Ты заставил Сэма открыть коробку? — прищуренные глаза Кастиэля искрились смехом.

— Ага… Я только жалею, что не видел его лицо в этот момент.

Декор в номере Кастиэля был похож на все другие номера в очередном отеле.

— И где ты сейчас? — спросил Дин, не в состоянии запомнить график поездок любовника.

— Кэмбридж. Завтра даю лекцию в Гарварде.

— Прелестно. А когда снова автограф-сессия?

Кастиэль передвинулся на клетчатом покрывале, изображение на мониторе стало нечетким. Наконец он устроился в изголовье кровати, поставив ноутбук между расставленных коленей.

— Я сомневаюсь, что ты позвонил мне в надежде узнать мой график, Дин.

С тихим смешком Дин скопировал позу Каса.

— Да… Поговорим о подарке, чувак?

— Мне хотелось подарить тебе что-то особенное. Ты заметил в нем нечто необычное?

Дин взял дилдо в руки, убедившись, что Кас видит. Он нежно поласкал его, ощущая пальцами форму.

— Оно выполнено очень натуралистично, — заметил он, проводя указательным пальцем по силиконовым венам.

Не отрывая взгляда от Кастиэля, он облизнул губы, прежде чем взять игрушку в рот, обхватывая губами знакомые очертания. Сделав пару движений вперед и назад, он вынул дилдо изо рта, громко причмокнув.

— Если бы не дурацкий вкус, я бы подумал, что ты отрезал собственный член и послал его мне.

В ответ он услышал прерывистый смех. Дин порадовался, что его маленькое представление возымело желанный эффект.

— Я не был уверен, что ты узнаешь его.

— Детка, твой член я узнаю всегда. — Он потерся губами о головку. — Просто не могу перестать думать, что это будет в некотором роде пытка.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Кастиэль опустил руку на свою вздувшуюся ширинку, сжимая член через ткань.

Дин снова повторил его движение, расстегивая ремень.

— Твой член в моей заднице без возможности дотронуться до тебя? Мне кажется, или я схожу с ума?

— Поэтому ты и должен попробовать его прямо сейчас. Я могу ласкать тебя хотя бы взглядом и голосом.

Дин задержал дыхание, скользнув рукой под резинку боксеров и обхватывая свой стремительно набухающий орган. — А ты? У тебя в коробке нет моего члена.

— Я купил два комплекта*. Представь себе, что я задумал, когда мы снова увидимся.

Идея была встречена с похотливой ухмылкой.

— Вот дерьмо… Это заводит!

Избавившись от одежды, они принялись неторопливо дрочить, глядя друг другу в глаза через экраны ноутбуков.

— Ты опробуешь его для меня, Дин? Заполнишь свою дырку моей клонированной эрекцией?

— Твою же… Да, Кас.

Дин неуклюже повозился, наощупь отыскивая тюбик лубриканта, присланного Касом. Выдавив немного геля, он снова нашел взгляд Кастиэля на мониторе.

— Скажи мне, Кас… а ты сам попробовал? — Он вставил в себя первый палец, наслаждаясь слабым ощущением жжения.

— Попробовал что?

— Ты сидел на нем? Ты трахал себя своим собственным членом, Кас?

— Развернись, — вместо ответа приказал Кастиэль глухим от желания голосом.

Дин послушался, выставляя напоказ перед камерой свою задницу, двигая в себе уже двумя пальцами.

— Это было бы охуительно горячо, если ты это сделал, Кас, — сказал он, тяжело дыша, ритмично двигая пальцами вперед и назад. — Будь уверен, я обязательно попробую мой собственный, когда мы его сделаем.

В ответ Дин услышал низкий стон, доказывающий ему все, что он хотел знать.

— Так и знал, — тихо рассмеялся он, пока дивные образы заполняли его сознание.

Нетерпеливо растянув себя, он смазал дилдо лубрикантом и прерывисто вдохнул, дотронувшись силиконом до чувствительной кожи.

— Блядь, это дерьмо холодное… — проворчал он низким голосом.

— Надо было прежде согреть его, — коротко хохотнул Кастиэль, получив в ответ сердитый взгляд. — Как же мне хочется сейчас быть рядом, — добавил он.

Дин закрыл глаза, упав лицом в подушку и подразнивая сфинктер влажной игрушкой. Кровь так громко грохотала в ушах, что заглушала поддерживающий голос любовника. Каждое слово стекало по нему, как волна по песку.

— Ох, блядь… Кас! — Подавился воздухом Дин, когда головка дилдо раздвинула стенки. Внутри уже все дрожало от нетерпения, ожидая быть заполненным. — Это, блядь, идеально… — вырвалось у него, когда он толкнул игрушку глубже.

— Ты великолепен, Дин, — с придыханием отозвался Кастиэль, скользя увлажненной рукой по своему члену. — Ты чувствуешь меня, Дин? Ты чувствуешь меня внутри себя?

— Боже… да… о, да, прямо там… оххх…

— Посмотри на меня, детка… Я… о, Боже… Я хочу видеть твое лицо, малыш, пожалуйста.

Просьба Кастиэля прострелила Дина вниз по позвоночнику. Ни секунды не раздумывая, он перекатился на спину, засунул подушку под бедра и облокотился на спинку кровати.

— Ты меня видишь, детка? Ты видишь какой я твердый для тебя? Как теку? — Дин открыл глаза и увидел, что Кастиэль почти скопировал его позу. Только вместо дилдо в нем были два пальца, блестевшие от смазки.

— Черт, Кас… ты такой горячий.

Это были последние внятные слова, упавшие между ними. После остались только стоны, хриплое дыхание и вздохи, пока Дин не выкрикнул имя любовника.

 

Он лежал, усталый и пресыщенный, но неровное дыхание Кастиэля заставило его открыть глаза. Кастиэль прерывисто застонал и в сторону монитора полетели белесые капли спермы. Пересохший рот Дина наполнился слюной, жаждя ощутить их на собственных губах.

— Я так сильно тебя хочу, — проговорил он, сглатывая слюну. — Ты нужен мне.

Хриплый голос Кастиэля звучал еще более низко через динамики:

— Я знаю, малыш… Скоро, я обещаю.

***

— Ну, так ты рад?

Оба понемногу отходили от оргазма, на мониторах ноутбуков лица сменили пикантные картинки. Это был их момент, когда оба, лежа на кроватях, смотрели друг на друга через камеру. Они даже не раз так засыпали. Дин мягко усмехнулся.

— Я снова обрадуюсь, если ты дашь мне минутку отдышаться, — сказал он. Кастиэль засмеялся.

— Нет, глупый. Я имел в виду помолвку.

— Дерьмо… Я что, опять случайно сделал тебе предложение?

— Не сегодня, нет, — сказал Кастиэль, поправляя подушку и пододвигая к себе ноутбук. — Джесс присоединится ко мне в Нью-Йорке на следующей неделе. Мы пройдемся по моему расписанию, чтобы я мог освободить день. Хотя я заверил ее, что они могут выбрать лю…

— Что? Сэм и Джессика помолвлены? — Осознание того, что сказал Кастиэль, больно ударило Дина по нервам.

Как это часто случалось, Кастиэлю не нужно было слышать ответ Дина, он видел его реакцию: шокированное выражение лица сказало достаточно.

— Ох, Дин… Прости, я думал, что ты знаешь. Я самый большой болт…

— Не волнуйся, Кас, это не твоя вина, — снова оборвал его Дин, безжизненно улыбаясь. — И как давно?

— Я имбецил… Я… Лучше я больше ничего не буду говорить. По-моему я уже достаточно разрушил.

— Хорошо… нет, я понял, — ответил Дин, хватая трусы и надевая их. — Слушай, Кас… Мне пора идти, хорошо? Я еще не поужинал и…

— Дин, не злись, пожалуйста.

— Я не злюсь. Позвоню тебе позже, хорошо? — Лишь по улыбке было видно, насколько тому горько.

— Отлично, а в ка…

Дин понимал, что обрывать Каса на середине фразы и прерывать разговор было крайне неприлично, но на тот момент ему было все равно. Не когда ему еще предстояло осмыслить, что его брат не посчитал важным сообщить, что он, блядь, помолвлен. Как он мог не поделиться с ним перед тем, как делать предложение Джесс? Нет, не спрашивать разрешения, конечно, нет. Может, он сомневался в какой-то момент? Или не хотел, чтобы старший брат высказывал свою точку зрения? Когда Дин был понижен до статуса обычного приятеля?

Забыв о фрикадельках в холодильнике, Дин схватился за бутылку пива. Все еще одетый в одни трусы, он уселся в гостиной, чтобы подумать. Вскоре он услышал, как из кармана джинсов, кучей брошенных им на пол спальни, раздалась приглушенная мелодия звонка мобильного. “Оставь гребаное сообщение,” — пробормотал Дин себе под нос, не желая ни с кем разговаривать. Он не злился.. еще нет. Но чувствовал, как гнев пузырится под толстым слоем разочарования и надеялся, что успеет утопить эту горечь в достаточном количестве янтарного варева, чтобы почувствовать облегчение.

***

Два часа спустя, когда Сэм вошел в квартиру в сопровождении Джессики, он не удивился, найдя брата пьяным.

— Сэмми, Джесс, привет! — заплетающимся языком поприветствовал их Дин. Он отхлебнул из бутылки «Джека Дэниэлза», на который перешел после пива. — Ну, давайте, заходите, выпейте со мной. Нам же надо отпраздновать, не так ли?

— Дин, прости меня, — выговорил Сэм. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал таким образом.

— Да все со мной в порядке, Сэмми. Вы собираетесь создать новую семью, мне ясно, я понял. — Он открыто улыбнулся обоим, но на дне глаз притаилась боль. — Ты ни черта мне не должен.

— Это моя вина, Дин. Я не должна была говорить Касу, — заметила Джессика, присаживаясь на диван.

— Или Касу следовало держать свой большой рот на замке. — Горькая гримаса Сэма увяла под тяжелыми взглядами брата и невесты. — Прости.

— Это не то, чтобы Сэм попросил моей руки месяцы назад, — попыталась объяснить Джессика, беря руку Дина в свою ладонь. — Он сделал это вчера вечером, и я ответила “да”. А когда мы сегодня утром общались с Касом по скайпу, он заметил кольцо, — пояснила она, протягивая левую руку, представляя сверкающее на пальце доказательство. — Я не могла проигнорировать вопрос о его появлении.

— Мы же не виделись ни вчера, ни сегодня утром, но я хотел сказать тебе вечером, Дин, — продолжал оправдываться Сэм. — А потом ты получил этот дурацкий подарок… и эм… я просто смылся.

— Да все в порядке, Сэм. Ты не должен мне ничего объяснять… Ты ни черта мне не должен.

— Может и нет, но просто знай — я никогда не игнорировал тебя. Не со злым умыслом, в любом случае. Я собирался попросить тебя быть моим шафером, Дин. — Сэм сильно сжал плечо брата. — Итак… что скажешь? Будешь моим шафером?

Сделав последний глоток, Дин поставил бутылку на кофейный столик и пододвинулся к брату, намереваясь обнять его.

— Конечно я буду твоим шафером, ты, дебил. Ты же мой братишка. — Голос его звучал глухо. — Идите сюда, оба, — позвал он, качнувшись в сторону Джесс. — Я пьян в жопу, — сообщил Дин, зажатый в объятиях между братом и будущей невесткой.

— Да уж… Ты вообще поел? — рассмеявшись, спросил Сэм.

— Не-а… Kогда ты ушел, я позвонил Касу. Ужин в холодильнике. Знаешь, Кас прислал мне замечательный подарок.

— Больше не упоминай об этом. Иди, оденься, а я разогрею фрикадельки, и мы поедим, хорошо?

Через час, когда они сели ужинать, мобильный Джесс зазвонил.

— Это Кас, — сообщила она прежде, чем ответить. — Привет, Кас… да, мы в порядке… да, он тоже в порядке. Хочешь поговорить с ним? — Она уставилась на Дина, показывающего ей рукой, что он не хочет. — Думаю, он позвонит тебе позже… Да, хорошо… Я скажу ему… Удачи завтра.

Она закончила разговор и положила мобильный на стол.

— Ты должен позвонить Касу, он попросил чтобы ты сделал это до одиннадцати вечера. Завтра рано утром у него лекция.

— Хорошо, спасибо, Джесс.

Ужинали в тишине, смакуя мясные фрикадельки с сыром и беконом, которые оказались выше всяких похвал. Вскоре блюдо опустело, Джесс даже пригрозила не выйти замуж за Сэма, если он не пожертвует ей свою последнюю фрикадельку. Дин снова пребывал в благостном настроении, алкоголь уже почти выветрился благодаря позднему ужину.

— Ну, не хотите просветить меня, как это произошло? — спросил Дин поддразнивающим тоном, вставая, чтобы убрать посуду со стола. — Сэмми встал на одно колено? Или бросил кольцо в бокал шипучки?

Сэм фыркнул и прищурился (эту гримасу Дин всегда находил забавной):

— А если это произошло не самым романтичным образом?

Дин повернулся к Джессике, хитро улыбаясь:

— Это было по-дурацки, верно ведь?

— Это было очень мило. И по-другому я бы не хотела, — ответила она с мягкой улыбкой, и сжала руку своего жениха, у которого кислое выражение лица моментально сменилось на нежное. — Но он не вставал на одно колено, да и шампанского тоже не было. Сказать по-правде, на коленях стояла я.

И хотя блеска в ее глазах Дину было вполне достаточно, румянец на застывшем лице Сэма придал картине окончательные контуры. Он откинул голову назад и рассмеялся. Он хохотал и никак не мог остановиться. Смех Джессики подхлестывал еще больше, а вершиной апогея было выражение лица Сэма, делавшего вид, что возмущен.

— Ты сделал предложение своей девушке, когда твой член был у нее во рту? — наконец умудрился прохрипеть Дин. — Чувак, я тоже это проделывал, но Кас знал, что это было не всерьез.

Джессика расхохоталась еще больше.

— Я не делал предложение во время, придурок!

— Во время или после — то же дерьмо, сучка!

— Хватит… мой живот... боже… Сейчас умру, — выдавила Джессика, задыхаясь.

Около половины одиннадцатого Сэм и все еще хихикающая Джессика наконец распрощались и уехали. Меньше чем через пять минут Дин снова был в постели с ноутбуком на бедрах. Как и всегда, его сердце екнуло, когда он увидел появившееся на экране лицо Кастиэля.

— Привет, Дин. Я уже начал волноваться, что ты не позвонишь.

— Я уже собирался выгонять Сэма и Джессику, прежде чем стало слишком поздно для звонка.

— Но Сэм же тоже живет в квартире.

— Он вел себя как маленькая сучка. Представляешь, он сделал предложение после того, как Джесс ему отсосала. Она все еще стояла на коленях! — Не в силах сдерживаться, Дин рассмеялся.

— Это у вас семейное? — спросил Кастиэль, заставляя Дина расхохотаться еще пуще.

В этот раз он успокоился быстрее.

— Думаю, ты прав… в общем… детка, прости за то, что я наговорил. Я был в шоке, понимаешь?

— Понимаю. Я не должен был говорить тебе. Но мне и в голову не пришло, что ты можешь не знать об этом.

— Не парься. Если ты в чем и виноват, так это в том, что послал мне свой член. Сэм собирался рассказать мне сегодня вечером, а вместо этого смылся.

Смех Кастиэля звучал как колокольчик, заставляя сердце трепетать. Он никогда не поймет, как именно этот человек заставляет в нем все переворачиваться.

— Скучаю, — прошептал Дин, проглатывая другие слова, которые так часто пытаются сорваться с губ… важные слова.

— Я тоже скучаю, — улыбнулся Кастиэль, и его глаза загорелись: — Не… хочешь показать еще разок, как сильно тебе понравился мой подарок?

***

Назначить день свадьбы оказалось сложнее, чем все думали. Когда Джессика позвонила родителям, чтобы объявить о своей помолвке с Сэмом, они, разумеется, пришли в восторг. Они уже были с ним знакомы и полюбили после первой же встречи.

Раздавшийся меньше чем через пять минут после разговора с родителями звонок крестной Джесс затруднил планировку торжества. Она настаивала на том, что свадьбу следует провести в ее доме на озере Тахо, несмотря на то, что все жили далеко от этого места.

И все же Джессике пришелся по душе сценарий пляжной свадьбы. Или, если Сэм будет настаивать на церковном обряде, пляжный прием после церемонии. Он не настаивал, и Джессика вздохнула с облегчением. Дин бы тоже не настаивал, если бы его кто— нибудь спросил.

— Разве там не снег все время? — лишь спросил он, когда Сэм и Джессика сообщили ему о месте проведения церемонии.

Джессика улыбнулась ему ласковой, но насмешливой улыбкой:

— Милый, это только высоко в горах. Снег там зимой, но в сентябре его не будет.

— Угу, — добавил Сэм, — мы поженимся 19 сентября. Проведем там неделю и, конечно, вы тоже приглашены.

Дин поджал губы:

— Послушай, Сэмми… Я не уверен, что хочу провести неделю среди людей, которых я даже не знаю. Может я просто закажу номер в моте…

На его рот легла ладошка.

— Черт возьми, нет, — возмутилась Джессика. — Я пригласила и Кастиэля, и он согласился. Вы, ребята, будете жить в гостевом коттедже. Он маленький, но очень уютный, вам там понравится.

Дин раздраженно оттолкнул руку Джессики:

— Ну конечно, все ясно. Приглашаете геев, предварительно убедившись, что они никого не расстроят своим видом?

— Дин, ты — идиот. Ты же знаешь, что нас это не волнует, — укоряюще сказал Сэм.

— Нет, я знаю, что для вас это не имеет значение… Но семья Джессики возможно имеет что— то против, ведь так?

На лице Джессики снова появилась терпеливая улыбка, и Дин подумал, что из нее выйдет замечательная мать.

— К примеру Донна, сестра моей мамы? Она живет с тетей Джоуди вот уже почти тридцать лет. Так что нет, то, что вы геи, никого не напрягает. Мы просто подумали, что вы захотите немного побыть наедине, вы и так редко друг друга видите. — Она довольно скрестила руки на груди, наблюдая как на лице Дина проступает раскаивающееся выражение. — И если я правильно помню, ты — бисексуален, а не гей.

— Однако… все же если два парня встречаются, их называют геями, не так ли?

Сэм раздраженно фыркнул.

— Без разницы, Дин… Так ты согласен на коттедж или мечтаешь быть сверх осторожным, чтобы не переполошить весь дом? Потому что, черт подери, вы, парни, можете быть очень громкими. А там будут и дети… они могут быть назойливо-любопытными, знаешь ли.

И тут во второй раз в жизни Сэм стал свидетелем, как щеки брата заливает краской стыда. Его фраза о том, что они слишком шумят в постели — не такой уж и повод, но дети? Это да, он мог представить себе насколько неловко будет Дину, если придется объяснять происхождение звуков из их с Касом комнаты.

— Эм… нет, коттедж вполне устроит. Я не подумал… Прости, Джесс, — повернулся он к все еще улыбающейся блондинке.

— Все в порядке. Я должна тебя еще кое о чем спросить. У тебя все в порядке? Последние дни ты выглядишь несколько раздраженным.

— Я не раздражен, — тут же надувшись, буркнул Дин, сведя на нет правдоподобность собственного заявления. И конечно, Сэму было просто необходимо встрять и тут.

— Конечно ты раздражен. Уж я то знаю, я живу с тобой. Он такой каждый раз, когда хочет секса.

— Сэм, заткнись!

— О, так вот в чем дело! Я заметила, что и Кас довольно вспыльчив в последнее время, — заметила Джессика, перестав обращать внимание на Дина. Сэм тоже сменил тему.

— Черт, должно быть тяжело работать с геем. Мне хотя бы необязательно целый день находиться рядом с Дином. Я могу просто уйти, если он начинает слишком напрягать.

— Понимаю, о чем ты. Мне никогда не было так некомфортно, даже когда у нас с соседкой синхронно начинался ПМС.

— Ребята, я вас ненавижу, — выпалил Дин, выскакивая из кухни и грохнул дверью в спальню, не думая о том, что этим доказывает их правоту.

Сэм снова заговорил, понижая голос:

— Серьезно, им надо прекращать это дерьмо с отношениями на расстоянии. Это делает их несчастными, да и нас заодно.

— Ты прав, но я не знаю, чем мы могли бы помочь.

Прежде чем заговорить, Сэм оглянулся, убеждаясь что они все еще наедине.

— Ладно, а если мы, как и планировали, действительно переедем в Нью-Йорк после свадьбы…

— Тогда тебе стоит сначала поговорить с Дином. Вспомни инцидент с помолвкой.

— Да, знаю… Но лучше я подожду, когда его настроение будет получше.

Джессика кивнула, запуская пальцы в длинные волосы своего жениха.

— Я точно знаю, Кас хотел бы, чтобы Дин переехал к нему поближе.

— Но он ведь часто в разъездах?

— Ну, его турне с книгой заканчивается летом. Запланирована пара лекций в разных университетах, но скорее всего он, в основном, будет торчать в Нью-Йорке. Я думаю, во всяком случае, пока не выйдет новая книга.

— Ты попросила Каса ничего не говорить о наших планах?

— Да, но давай лучше не затягивать разговор с Дином, хорошо? Это нечестно по отношению к Касу.

— Нет, я знаю. Я скоро все ему расскажу, обещаю.

Сэм наклонился и обхватил лицо своей невесты ладонями, чтобы поцеловать:

— Завтра, — сказал он, скрепляя обещание еще одним поцелуем.

***

— Чем я могу Вам помочь, сэр?

Высокая блондинка за стойкой регистрации быстро просканировала внешний вид Дина и явно осталась не в восторге от его усталого вида и помятой одежды. Однако через пару минут Дин должен был встретиться с Касом, и это было чертовски важной причиной не обращать внимание на негативную реакцию сопливой девчонки.

— Эм… Меня зовут Дин Винчестер. Для меня должны были оставить кое-что.

Резко кивнув, с натянутой улыбкой сотрудница открыла почтовую секцию и кинула через стойку конверт, на котором стояло его имя. Дин открыл его и достал карту-ключ и клочок бумаги с нацарапанной цифрой 1604 и буквой “К”.

— Вам помочь с багажом? — спросила блондинка ровным тоном.

Дин хмыкнул, поправляя лямки рюкзака на плече:

— Нет, спасибо, все в порядке. Этот лифт доставит меня в 1604?

— Конечно. Шестнадцатый этаж, вторая дверь справа. Приятного Вам пребывания в нашем отеле, мистер Винчестер.

В этот поздний час лифт остановился всего дважды, выпуская пассажиров. Шансов на то, что Кас еще не спал, было мало. Казалось, что в этот четверг каждый автовладелец Америки решил выехать на дорогу. Что было неудивительно в преддверии выходных в честь дня Независимости.

Раздался мягкий щелчок, когда Дин вставил ключ-карту в прорезь замка и вошел в номер. Свет горел только у входа, что означало, что Кас действительно уже спал. Дин стащил ботинки, упавшие на ковер с мягким стуком, и только повесил куртку в шкаф, как услышал щелканье и наверху зажегся свет.

— Дин? — позвал Кастиэль глухим, сонным голосом.

— Да, прости… я не хотел тебя будить, — ответил Дин, идя по направлению к лестнице. Кастиэль снова снял двухуровневый люкс, как и в их первый раз. — Вижу, ты снова раскошелился на большой номер.

Встрепанный Кастиэль появился у лестницы, ведущей в мезонин.

— Забудь о номере и пойдем в постель. Я скучал.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, детка, — признался Дин, поднявшись по лестнице. Он обошел кровать, чтобы поцеловать Кастиэля, уже спрятавшегося под одеялом. — Привет, — снова сказал он, опускаясь на колени рядом с ним.

Кастиэль облизнул губы и довольно вздохнул.

— Ты поздно.

— Знаю, прости. Дороги были ужасны. — Дин снова поцеловал Каса, мягко поглаживая большим пальцем по скуле. — Мне нужно принять душ, а ты спи, ладно?

— Тебе помочь?

Дин хмыкнул. Идея была очень привлекательна, но Кас уже почти спал.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — тихо пообещал он.

Дин быстро принял душ. Он смертельно устал и не мог дождаться, чтобы присоединиться к любовнику под одеялом. Вместо десяти часов он добирался до Колумба почти тринадцать с половиной. Если бы он знал, что так получится, взял бы отгул не с обеда, а на весь четверг.

Уже в полусне он почувствовал как Кастиэль качнул бедрами, придвигаясь так, что член Дина лег в расщелину между его ягодицами. Дин двинул бедрами навстречу, ощущая что начинает возбуждаться и пожалел, что не растянул себя в душе, но сокрушаться уже было поздно.

— Я подготовился, — прошептал Кастиэль, стягивая нижнее белье. Он взял Дина за руку и подвел ее к своей заднице. — Ты нужен мне, — добавил он.

Пальцы Дина скользнули по верхушке анальной пробки, и он громко сглотнул, сонливость как рукой сняло. Дин легонько нажал на игрушку, и у Кастиэля перехватило дыхание.

— Где смазка? — спросил Дин, медленно вытягивая пробку из тела.

— Скатилась с кровати… с твоей стороны… — выговорил Кастиэль, насаживаясь обратно. — Ох… не дразни меня, малыш.

С сожалением отодвинувшись от теплого тела любовника, Дин перекатился на кровати и попытался найти бутылку. В темноте это оказалось невозможно, под пальцами чувствовался лишь ворс ковра.

— Закрой глаза, — попросил он, прежде чем щелкнул выключателем на прикроватной лампе.

Пропажи нигде не было. “Ага”, — хмыкнул он, свесившись с кровати и сразу увидев бутылочку под ней. Дин выключил лампу и вернулся на прежнее место. Он чуть приподнял ногу Кастиэля, поглаживая свой полувставший член, и скользнул между бедрами любовника.

— Войди в меня, малыш, — выдохнул Кастиэль.

— Шшш… скоро… сначала так, — прошептал Дин, размеренно двигая бедрами. Вскоре он был уже достаточно возбужден. — Хорошо… Я готов…

Он немного отодвинулся. Кастиэль застонал, когда Дин взялся за анальную пробку и задвинул ее глубже, а потом очень медленно вытянул. Любовник был достаточно растянут, и все же Дин не смог отказать себе в удовольствии скользнуть внутрь двумя влажными от лубриканта пальцами. Он нащупал простату, массируя ее, вызывая у Каса дрожь.

— Перестань дразнить… Пожалуйста… Мне нужно…

Дин добавил еще лубриканта на член.

— Знаю, милый… Я здесь… Я держу тебя…

Дин всунул ногу между ногами Кастиэля и легко скользнул в жаждущее, пульсирующее отверстие. Вскоре Дин вошел уже на всю длину и плотно прижался к телу любовника, ритмично двигая бедрами, оставляя влажные засосы на шее Каса.

— Я так скучал по тебе, — выдохнул Кастиэль прерывающимся голосом. Он облизал свои пальцы и завел руку за спину Дина, кладя ладонь на его задницу. — Ты близко? — спросил он, поддразнивающе поглаживая указательным пальцем между ягодиц.

— Черт… да… слишком рано.

Кастиэль согласно мурлыкнул, но не перестал давить пальцем на чувствительную кожу.

— Малыш, дотронься до меня… сейчас...

Дин повиновался, и Кастиэль мягко толкнулся пальцем внутрь. Это был не самый лучший угол проникновения, но он мог двигать пальцем внутрь и наружу.

— Кас, я… я.... — рвано выдохнул Дин, подаваясь назад, чтобы вытащить член.

— Не смей, — рыкнул Кас, удерживая его рукой и притягивая к себе, заставляя погрузиться глубже.

Он немного сдвинулся и нащупал пальцами узелок простаты. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Дин напрягся и кончил с прерывистым криком. Кас кончил почти сразу за ним, разбрызгивая сперму на себя и кровать.

— Бляяя… какой же ты горячий… — тяжело дыша простонал Дин, продолжая медленно двигаться в нем.

Минуту спустя Дин вышел из него и оба ощутили легкое разочарование от потери. Кас встал и на нетвердых ногах направился в ванную комнату, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Он вернулся с влажным теплым полотенцем и, опершись коленом о кровать, обтер член Дина. Мягкий, все еще блестящий от смазки и спермы, он выглядел необыкновенно притягательным, но Кас отказался от идеи вылизать его начисто.

— Спасибо, малыш, — поблагодарил Дин, обнимая Кастиэля и потянул, укладывая рядом с собой лицом к лицу. — Привет, — сказал он, прежде чем поцеловать его в нос.

— Привет, Дин, — ответил Кас, прикрыв глаза и легонько касаясь губами губ Дина.

 

Проснувшись, Дин почувствовал запах свежего кофе и услышал, как в ванной комнате льется вода.

— Кас? — позвал он, словно в номере мог быть кто-то еще.

— Я принимаю ванну, — отозвался Кастиэль через дверь.

Дин встал, не утруждая себя натягиванием трусов. Идея принять ванну была соблазнительной. Он открыл дверь и увидел Кастиэля, нежившегося в благоухающей воде.

— Без пены?

— Предпочитаю эфирные масла.

Дин хмыкнул и вошел, вдыхая насыщенный цитрусовым запахом воздух. Кас рассмеялся, когда Дин сел к нему в ванну, расплескивая воду через край. Он потянулся за спину Дина, чтобы повернуть сливной рычаг.

— Прости, — сказал Дин, ловя губы Кастиэля своими.

Они целовались, пока Кас не отодвинулся, закрыв слив, и открыл кран с горячей водой.

— Доброе утро, Дин. Выспался?

— Да, рядом с тобой я всегда сплю как убитый.

Кастиэль радостно улыбнулся:

— И я. Хотелось бы делать это почаще.

Дин задумался над его словами.

— Ну… Кто знает, возможно, это и произойдет, верно?

— Я надеюсь на это.

Дин рассмеялся над попыткой Кастиэля выглядеть невинным.

— Я знаю, что тебе известно о планах Сэма и Джессики по поводу переезда в Нью-Йорк.

Кас согласно кивнул.

— Повернись, — попросил он и выключил воду.

Дин развернулся в кольце крепко обнимающих рук и откинулся на грудь Кастиэля.

— Что ты думаешь об этом? О их переезде в Нью-Йорк? — спросил Кастиэль, пока его дыхание согревало висок Дина.

— Еще не уверен. Я еще никогда не жил отдельно от брата.

— Но они женятся, ты же понимаешь, что это произойдет так или иначе, разве нет?

Дин фыркнул и пожал плечами:

— Да, конечно понимаю. Но я думал, что они будут жить где-то недалеко.

— И что теперь?

— Не знаю. Я работаю, если ты не забыл. Возможно, это и не самая лучшая работа на свете, но мне хватает. Жизнь в Нью-Йорке дорога, и я не уверен, что там смогу зарабатывать столько же.

— А если ты переедешь ко мне?

Он почувствовал, как Дин напрягся в его руках.

— Слушай, Кас… Я понимаю, что ты ничего такого не имеешь в виду, но я должен быть в состоянии сам платить по счетам и прочее.

— Я знаю это. Вообще-то я предлагаю делить расходы.

Кастиэль немного удивился, снова услышав смешок Дина, но это его успокоило.

— Кас, я видел твою квартиру. Мне никогда не заработать на половину аренды. Мне придется найти что-то другое.

— Значит ли это, что ты переезжаешь в Нью-Йорк? — в голосе Кастиэля однозначно послышались радостные нотки.

Дин опять пожал плечами:

— Возможно. Думаю, да, если найду приличную работу и скромное жилье.

— Тогда давай найдем место, которое мы смогли бы оплачивать напополам, и я перееду к тебе.

Обрадованный Кастиэль обхватил пальцами подбородок Дина, поворачивая его голову, чтобы поцеловать. Дин повернулся, становясь на колени и обнимая Каса. Вскоре он понял, что такая поза крайне неудобна.

— Мы уже чистые? — спросил он в губы Кастиэля, и тот захихикал.

— Я еще не мылился, если ты об этом.

Не отвечая, Дин схватил флакон геля для душа, выдавливая некоторое количество себе на ладонь. Скоро стараниями Дина Каса был полностью покрыт ароматной пеной.

— Встань, — негромко попросил он, повернув рычаг слива.

Они встали, Кастиэль выдавил немного геля на ладонь. Его бедра дрогнули, когда пальцы Дина, продолжая намыливать, нежно провели по расселине между ягодиц, спускаясь вниз.

— Мне понравился твой вчерашний сюрприз, — выдохнул Дин, кидая на Кастиэля голодный взгляд.

— Я не хотел ждать. И не должен был засыпать, — хрипло выговорил Кастиэль.

— Ммм… Я больше никогда не буду заставлять тебя ждать.

— Обещаешь?

Вместо ответа Дин толкнул мыльный палец внутрь Кастиэля, зашипевшего от этого движения. Кастиэль протянул руку и включил душ. В первый момент холодная вода обожгла, заставив обоих вздрогнуть и подскочить, но быстро прогрелась. Они вернулись к поцелуям, потираясь эрегированными членами друг о друга, палец Дина легонько толкался внутри Кастиэля.  
Кастиэль застонал, когда Дин нащупал комочек нервов, заставляя желать большего. Много большего.

— Кас… Я так хочу тебя… — выдохнул Дин, добавляя второй палец. И тут же выругался: — Черт, смазка в спальне.

— Кондиционер, — выговорил Кастиэль между прерывистыми вздохами.

— Нет, Кас… Это не…

— Все в порядке, просто продолжай, — попросил Кас, прижимаясь к Дину. — Я использовал его раньше, не волнуйся.

Согласно кивнув, Дин взял небольшую бутылочку и выдавил немного кремообразной массы на пальцы.

— Скажи мне, если будет больно.

— Не будет, просто сделай это, — приказал Кастиэль, поворачиваясь и опираясь ладонями о стену. Вскоре уже три пальца двигались в его анусе.

— Я готов, трахни меня уже, наконец, — пробормотал Кастиэль, заставляя Дина улыбнуться.

По прошлому опыту Дин знал, что секс в душе не был чем— то легким. Тем более, в таком душе.

— Бля, Кас… — прошипел он, — Я не могу найти опору.

— Просто… обопрись на меня, малыш, все в порядке.

“Проще сказать, чем сделать”, — подумал Дин. Он немного потоптался, пристраиваясь сзади и раздвигая рукой ягодицы Кастиэля. Потом медленно ввел головку члена в анус, заставив Каса вздрогнуть.

— Давай Дин, не надо сажать меня на скамейку запасных… лучше засади мне.

Всего на мгновение каламбур Кастиэля рассмешил обоих, а потом Дин одним плавным движением вошел на всю длину. Дыхание Кастиэля сбилось:

— Быстро и жестко, малыш, — снова приказал он.

Дин подчинился, опираясь рукой о стену, а другой обнимая Кастиэля за талию. Вскоре он почувствовал, как его правая нога скользит.

— Кас… я сейчас… сейчас упаду, — прошипел он, выходя из него.

Кастиэль протестующе рыкнул и застонал, когда Дин достаточно грубо вытащил его из ванной и нагнул над раковиной. Секунду спустя его член снова поршнем двигался внутри Кастиэля.

Кастиэль держался за мраморную столешницу, вздрагивая всем телом, когда член Дина почти с каждым толчком прицельно проезжался по простате. Дин обхватил ладонью член Кастиэля, пальцем размазывая пред— эякулят и начиная жестко дрочить. Кончая, Кас так сильно сжал член Дина, что тот выплеснулся парой секунд позже. Он продолжал двигать бедрами, накачивая задницу Каса спермой, наполняя его. Пытаясь восстановить дыхание, Дин упал на спину любовника, все еще оставаясь внутри него, чувствуя, как по яйцам тонкой струйкой течет из Каса его сперма.

— Мы так и не выключили воду, — хриплым голосом произнес Кастиэль.

— И снова испачкались, — ответил Дин, выскальзывая из него. Он переступил через бортик ванной и попытался затащить в нее Кастиэля.

Кастиэль застонал, все еще опираясь о столешницу.

— Давай без меня. Если я присоединюсь к тебе, а то мы никогда отсюда не вылезем.

Дин расхохотался и быстро ополоснулся, после чего освободил ванну. — Она вся твоя. Я буду ждать внизу.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ну, чем займемся сегодня?

Пережевывая кусок блинчика, Дин пожал плечами и взглянул на серое небо за окном.

— Я думал, мы останемся тут, — ответил он, проглотив.

— Серьезно? И что мы будем делать?

Вместо ответа он послал Кастиэлю широкую улыбку и многозначительно поднял брови. Тот засмеялся.

— Ты беспощаден, Дин. Не можем же мы сидеть в этой норе три дня подряд.

— Разве это было бы так плохо?

«Конечно не было бы», — подумал Кастиэль, окидывая пристальным взглядом тело любовника. Откровенно говоря, даже сложно было представить себе лучшее времяпрепровождение.

— Ты не хочешь немного посмотреть город? — все-таки спросил он, молясь, чтобы ответ был отрицательным. Дин фыркнул.

— Серьезно, что можно увидеть в чертовом Колумбе?

— Здесь есть топиарий*, — ответил Кастиэль, пытаясь оставаться серьезным.

— Ты что, лучше попрешься в какой— то дурацкий парк, чем останешься здесь, чтобы трахаться целые сутки?

— Ты спросил, что можно здесь посетить, я ответил. Я уже бывал в нем, там достаточно мило.

— Поверю тебе на слово. Пока ты не предложишь мне что-то лучшее, чем твой маленький набор «Сделай сам» — ты обещал, что мы займемся им вместе — я предпочту не покидать комнату, пока не придет время ехать домой.

Дин отодвинул тарелку и взял Кастиэля за руку, поднимая ее к губам и целуя в запястье.

— Я привез с собой дилдо, которое ты сделал для меня, — проговорил он с горящими глазами.

— Мне начать ревновать? — хмыкнув спросил Кас.

— Возможно… Оно заботится обо мне, когда ты слишком далеко.

Они рассмеялись, хотя смех вряд ли можно было назвать веселым. Дин остановился первым, мягко сжимая ладонь Кастиэля.

— Ты всерьез предлагал найти квартиру, чтобы снимать ее вместе?

— Как сердечный приступ, — ответил Кас, сжимая руку Дина в ответ. — У меня нет особой привязанности к моему жилью. Я бы согласился жить в картонной коробке, если ты будешь рядом со мной.

— Не дави… — засмеялся Дин.

— Никакого давления, — улыбнулся Кастиэль.

— Однако, мне придется подыскать себе хорошую работу.

— Я не волнуюсь. Возможно, ты мог бы начать работать с одним механиком, он обслуживает машины Гейба уже в течение многих лет. Думаю, у него автомастерская для шикарных машин.

— Я и рядом не стою со словом “шикарная”, — хмыкнул Дин.

— Мне кажется, шикарные там машины или нет, работа будет похожей.

— Возможно, пока не уверен. Я пошлю свое резюме.

Довольный Кастиэль встал и пересел к Дину на колени, оседлав их, его глаза засияли еще ярче:

— Ну что, значит, мы делаем это?

Сердце застучало чаще, и Дин на мгновение заколебался. Что, если с этого момента все начнет разваливаться? Он подумал, что не перенесет этого. Но ликование на лице Каса проливалось бальзамом на его неуверенность, смывая ее.

— Да, мы делаем это, — подтвердил он, отбрасывая последние сомнения.

— Я люблю тебя, — прерывающимся голосом сказал Кастиэль.

Он почувствовал, как под его пальцами на коже Дина появляются мурашки и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, давая повод не отвечать. Но Дин отодвинулся от его губ. Обхватив лицо Кастиэля обеими руками, Дин удерживал его на расстоянии, ловя его взгляд. Они часто так делали, даже не задумываясь об этом. Но сейчас эта поза была преднамеренной, глубоко прочувствованной.

— Я тоже, Кас… Люблю тебя. — Дин громко сглотнул, в зеленых глазах отразилась пронзительная смесь любви и страха. Он удерживал взгляд Каса, пытаясь передать ему всю правдивость своих слов.

Кастиэль лишь кивнул, облизываясь в нетерпении. Дин ненадолго замер, а потом рванулся вперед, обрушиваясь голодным ртом на губы Каса.

С этого момента внешний мир за стенами их номера перестал иметь какое— либо значение. Даже если бы прямо за дверью взорвалась бомба, они бы ничего не услышали, поглощенные друг другом.

И у обоих в глазах стояли слезы, когда пришло время прощаться. Облокотившись о «Приус»** Кастиэля, они целовались так, словно виделись в последний раз.

— А может, лучше ты переедешь в Канзас, Кас? Ты же можешь писать и там, — спросил Дин, когда они оторвались друг от друга глотнуть воздуха. Эта тема возникала не в первый раз за эти выходные.

— Дин, мы же уже обсудили это. Ты же знаешь, что я бы сделал это с удовольствием, но не могу. Мне нужно встречаться с моими издателями, у меня несколько лекций в этом месяце и все в Нью-Йорке.

— Знаю, — сказал Дин, надув губы. Кастиэль мягко покусывал его нижнюю губу. — Я увижу тебя перед свадьбой?

Кастиэль кивнул, выскальзывая из объятий Дина и отходя на шаг. В его руках было слишком комфортно, а он не хотел оттягивать отъезд.

— Конечно. Тебе придется приехать в Нью-Йорк, если ты хочешь найти работу. А еще нам надо поискать квартиру.

В этот момент будущее Дина приблизилось еще на один шажок.

— Да… я начну искать, глядишь, что-то и попадется. Возможно, у моего шефа есть контакты в Нью-Йорке.

— Возможно. А я попрошу Габриэля переслать тебе его данные. Но мы обязательно увидимся до сентября, хорошо?

— Да, договорились, — ответил Дин, делая шаг навстречу, чтобы поцеловать Каса еще раз. — Будь осторожен на дороге. — Oн взял Каса за руку, переплетая пальцы.

— Дин, пора разъезжаться, — сказал Кастиэль, беря Дина за другую руку.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Каса. — Почему у меня такое чувство, что мы видимся в последний раз?

— Не знаю, малыш, — тихо ответил Кас, дыша ему в губы. — Но я уверяю тебя, что мы еще обязательно увидимся. Я с тобой не закончил. И не думаю, что это когда-нибудь произойдет.

Они снова поцеловались напоследок. Кто-то покашлял, возвращая их в реальность. Около соседней машины стояла женщина и ждала, пока они отойдут, чтобы открыть дверь. Оба пробормотали извинения и отошли, чтобы женщина смогла сесть в машину.

— Нам действительно пора разъезжаться, Дин. Иначе мы никогда не покинем это место, — сказал Кастиэль после того, как дама и ее муж уехали.

— Знаю, нас обоих ждет длинная дорога. Мне будет тебя не хватать, — признался Дин и снова прижал Каса к машине, даря ему нежный поцелуй.

— Мне будет тоже тебя не хватать. Позвонишь мне, если станет скучно?

— Конечно, — пообещал Дин, пятясь, не отрывая взгляд от Каса, пока не почувствовал бампер своей машины. Он повернулся, винтики в голове уже вовсю крутились, планируя.

Ближайшие месяцы, несомненно, будут насыщенными.

 

— Дин, с тобой все в порядке?

Дин с удивлением взглянул на брата, подняв брови.

— Конечно, Сэм. Почему должно быть по-другому?

— Не знаю. Разве вы не договаривались с Касом увидеться на этих выходных?

— Да, но теперь Руфус знает, что я переезжаю, и поэтому дерет мне задницу. У него стоит эта Кутлас Сьюприм семьдесят первого года, и он хочет, чтобы я ее отреставрировал. Я даже не уверен, что закончу до свадьбы.

— Даже не вздумай говорить мне, что ты будешь работать, вместо того, чтобы присутствовать на моей свадьбе, — прошипел Сэм.

— Конечно нет. Он знает, что мой последний день не обсуждается. Если автомобиль все-таки не будет готов, то кому-то придется взять это на себя. — Дин переключил свое внимание на серию “Трое — это компания” и, казалось, полностью погрузился в просмотр.

Неудовлетворенный ответом брата, Сэм гнул свою линию.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не сделать перерыв на выходные и провести их с Касом?

— Из-за чего ты так переживаешь, Сэмми? Я занят, он занят, мы заняты… не впервой.

— Что ты сделал?

— Да ни хрена я не делал. А теперь заткнись нахер и позволь мне насладиться шоу.

— Временами ты такой придурок, Дин. Не могу поверить, что ты уже саботируешь свои отношения.

Дин вскинул на брата потемневший взгляд, губы сжались с тонкую линию.

— Ты ни хрена не знаешь. Поэтому просто заткнись уже наконец.

Сэм поднял руки успокаивающим движением и вышел из гостиной. Что бы его брат ни говорил, он чувствовал, что что-то происходит. В своей спальне он достал телефон и набрал номер Джессики. Она ответила после первого гудка.

— Привет, милый, — произнесла она.

Он слышал улыбку в ее голосе, заставившую улыбнуться и его.

— Привет, сладкая. Я не вовремя?

— Вовсе нет, я только что закончила разговаривать с Касом. А что?

— Поэтому-то я и звоню. Как там Кас? У него все в порядке?

— Ну да… Он ничего не упоминал. Почему, что случилось?

Сэм вздохнул и сел на кровать.

— Я не знаю. Дин странно ведет себя в последнее время. И он не собирается ехать в Нью-Йорк на эти выходные.

— Ух… Кас не говорил об этом. А Дин объяснил, почему?

— Говорит, что слишком много работы с машиной шефа. Звучит странно, не находишь?

— Ну, я думаю, что лишние деньги не помешают. Он не упоминал о проблемах между ними?

— Нет, я и не спрашивал. Может, я просто пытаюсь читать между строк?

— Возможно, и так. Знаешь, планы могут меняться у кого угодно.

— Нет, я знаю об этом… просто… Дин странный. Ладно… Все еще хочешь куда-нибудь пойти сегодня вечером?

В гостиной Дин был полностью поглощен перипетиями Джека Триппера и его друзей, когда телефон зазвонил. Дин не удивился, увидев имя Кастиэля на экране. Он заколебался, прежде чем все-таки ответил на звонок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Топиар (Топиари) — фигурная стрижка деревьев и кустарников. Мастера топиара могут придавать растениям различные формы, например животных, архитектурных сооружений и т.п.  
> ** Приус — среднеразмерный гибридный автомобиль компании Тойота, производится на заводах в Японии и Китае.


	3. Chapter 3

— Эй, Кас, — сказал он ровным тоном.

— Привет, Дин. Я только что увидел твое электронное письмо. Что происходит?

Дин поежился, когда подумал о содержании письма, которое он послал Касу сегодня утром. Он думал, что Кас прочтет его гораздо раньше.

— Ничего не происходит, мне просто надо работать.

— Это я понял, но почему ты посылаешь письмо, вместо того, чтобы просто позвонить? И этот адрес старый.

— Похоже, ты все же им еще пользуешься, — вырвалось у Дина.

— Вообще-то нет, уже много месяцев. Но я получил сигнал на телефоне и проверил его. Все в порядке? У тебя странный голос.

— Все хорошо, Кас. Сказал же уже, мне надо работать.

Кастиэль хмыкнул, в его голосе слышалась обида.

— Почему бы тебе тогда не пойти в спальню и не позвонить мне по скайпу. Очень хочу увидеть тебя.

— Я немного устал, Кас. — Из телевизора раздался какой-то механический хохот. — Дремал, когда ты позвонил, — солгал он, не обращая внимание на укоры внутреннего голоса.

— Тогда извини, Дин. Не буду задерживать. Позвонишь мне завтра?

— Ага, позвоню, — выговорил Дин, прежде чем отключил телефон.

Впервые после Колумба они закончили разговор, не сказав друг другу «Люблю тебя». Внутри что-то сжалось в комок, но он попытался не обращать на это внимание. А когда не получилось, то подумал, что самое оно — попытаться утопить это ощущение в виски.

***

Дин гнал Импалу по пустынной дороге, когда услышал громкий стук, доносившийся из-под капота. Этот звук был ему незнаком, и он заволновался, сворачивая на обочину и останавливая машину. Дин выключил двигатель, но стук все продолжался, и он повернул голову к пассажирскому сидению.

— Капитан, кажется, у нас проблема, — обратился он к капитану Кирку версии 60-х годов, одетого в желтую майку Звездного пути и велосипедные шорты.

— Это еще мягко сказано. Что ты собираешься делать? — заорал Кирк, заглушая стук.

Дин пожал плечами. Он попробовал повернуть ключ в замке зажигания, но ничего не произошло. Досчитал до трех, затем попробовал еще раз. Он снова и снова поворачивал ключ, словно это могло помочь.

— Ты убьешь ее, Дин, — услышал он голос Кирка.

Он повернулся, и увидел, что тот сжимает в руках Триббла*, выражением лица напомнившего ему Доктора Зло. Он рассмеялся.

И все еще смеялся, когда начал просыпаться, почувствовав, как кто-то трясет его за плечо. Смех затих, когда Дин ощутил как сон сменяется явью.

— Капитан? — пробормотал он, пытаясь проснуться.

— Если хочешь, я буду твоим капитаном, — знакомое тело опустилось рядом с ним. Он глубоко вдохнул обволакивающий его любимый запах.

— Кас? — спросил он более внятно.

— Здравствуй, Дин.

Мягкие губы коснулись его щеки, Дин сжался и отодвинулся. Полностью проснувшись, он открыл глаза.

— Че ты тут делаешь? — спросил он. — Сколько времени?

— Приехал повидаться с тобой. — Стараясь не выглядеть слишком расстроенно недовольством Дина, Кастиэль взглянул на часы. — Начало девятого. У тебя есть немного времени до работы, не так ли?

— Да, ну… чем раньше я туда доберусь, тем раньше смогу вернуться домой. Зачем ты приехал, Кас? Я же говорил тебе, что мне нужно работать.

— Да, говорил. Но я не верю, что это единственная причина, по которой ты отменил наши планы. Что случилось, Дин?

— О чем ты? Ничего не произошло. — Он встал и оглядел комнату. — Так… мне нужно отлить и в душ. Можешь сделать себе кофе, если хочешь, ты знаешь, где что лежит.

Он постарался не обращать внимание на грусть, затаившуюся в глазах кивнувшего Кастиэля. Дин послал ему слабую улыбку и направился к своей спальне, чтобы захватить одежду. Выйдя, он увидел полностью одетого Сэма, ждавшего его в коридоре.

— В чем твоя гребаная проблема, Дин? Ты что, расстаешься с ним? — спросил Сэм вполголоса.

— Не твоя забота, Сэмми. Никого я не бросаю, — прошипел он, несмотря на то, что уже пару дней обдумывал этот вариант.

— Тогда и веди себя соответственно. Я собираюсь к Джессике, а тебе лучше было бы не облажаться, слышишь?

Дин не ответил, отталкивая брата в сторону и исчезая в ванной комнате. Он знал, что у Сэма были все права, чтобы беспокоиться за него. Черт возьми, он мучился сам, но казалось, что у него не было решения по этому вопросу. Сейчас глупо было даже думать о том, что он собирался переезжать в Нью-Йорк ради парня.

— Дин? — услышал он через пару минут голос Каса, открывшего дверь и вошедшего в ванную. Он выдохнул, будучи не готовым к конфронтации прямо сейчас.

— Я почти закончил, — ответил он, не сводя глаз с тени, двигавшейся за занавеской.

— Я думал, что смогу присоединиться к тебе. Ненавижу самолетные запахи.

— Слушай…

— Не волнуйся, я знаю, что сейчас ты не хочешь. Я просто действительно чувствую себя грязным.

Пластиковый занавес колыхнулся позади Дина. Он чувствовал, как Кастиэль ступил в ванну, но, как и пообещал, не трогал его. Дин не поворачивался, смывая пену с волос и кожи.

— Оставлю тебя, — выпалил он, отодвигая занавеску с другой стороны и выбираясь из ванны, разбрызгивая воду по всей комнате. Он вытерся по-быстрому, небрежно, и с трудом натянул на влажное тело джинсы и футболку.

Он сбежал на кухню, однако не смог сдержать улыбку, увидев, что Кастиэль все таки приготовил кофе. Схватив две кружки, наполнил их и добавил в одну немного молока для Каса.

Переодетый Кастиэль присоединился к нему, лишь влажные волосы указывали на то, что он был в душе. Выражение его глаз изменилось, они выглядели воспаленными и уставшими.

— Спасибо, — мягко произнес он, беря в ладони теплую кружку.

— Ну, теперь ты скажешь мне, что тут делаешь? — уже менее раздраженно спросил Дин.

— Я хотел увидеть тебя, — честно ответил Кастиэль. — Я знаю, что ты должен работать, но… я соскучился по тебе, малыш.

Как и всегда, ласковое обращение заставило сердце Дина биться чуть быстрее, но он постарался этого не показывать. Он не мог себе позволить так реагировать на это, если они все же расстанутся.

Когда Кастиэль снова заговорил, в его глазах стояли слезы.

— Что происходит, Дин? Почему ты закрываешься от меня? Ты расстаешься со мной?

Дин не мог удержаться от смешка, несмотря на то, что в этой ситуации смешного не было ни на йоту.

— Я бы не стал с тобой расставаться. Но если ты меня больше не хочешь, то будь мужиком и закончи с этим сам.

На лице Кастиэля появилось выражение абсолютного шока.

— О чем ты вообще говоришь? Конечно я хочу тебя. Что на этом свете заставило тебя думать иначе? — Он подошел к Дину и сел рядом с ним на стул. — Скажи мне, в чем дело, прошу тебя. — умоляюще произнес он, погладив Дина по щеке.

— Я не хочу свободных отношений, Кас. Если это то, чего хочешь ты, нам лучше расстаться прямо сейчас.

— Я… что?

— Чувак, я видел фотографии. Не стоит отрицать.

Кастиэль выглядел полностью обескураженным.

— Подожди минутку, — сказал Дин и направился в спальню.

Он вернулся с ноутбуком, поставил на стол и включил, молча открыл какую-то страницу и повернул монитором к Кастиэлю.

На фотографии тот увидел себя после последней прочитанной им лекции. По какой-то причине “Нью-Йорк Пост” решил осветить это событие. Слева от него стоял Габриэль, а по правую руку один из главных редакторов его издательства. Он уже было открыл рот, чтобы спросить Дина, что его так напрягло в этой фотографии, как вдруг заметил: рука редактора обвивала его талию. Он выдохнул с облегчением, наконец поняв, что так обеспокоило его парня.

— Дин… ты что, подумал, что у меня интрижка с Бальтом? — спросил он, не в силах сдержать улыбку.

— А что, это не так? — выпалил Дин, прокручивая мышкой текст до следующей фотографии. На ней Бальтазар целовал в щеку прикрывшего глаза и широко улыбающегося Кастиэля. Кастиэль покраснел, что Дина совершенно не успокоило.

— Но Дин, малыш.... Мы с Бальтом всего лишь друзья, ничего более, клянусь тебе!

— М-да, выглядит он более чем дружелюбно.

— Он — француз, и это все объясняет. И да, у него есть привычка чуток распускать руки. — Дин помрачнел еще больше. — Но, Дин, он абсолютно гетеросексуален. Ему просто нравится прикасаться к людям.

— Но…

— А теперь послушай меня, Дин Винчестер, — сказал Кастиэль, вставая. Он надеялся, что грозный голос и то, что он как башня навис над Дином, помогут им переломить эту ситуацию. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты когда— либо еще так поступал со мной, слышишь? — И обрадовался, увидев, что Дин сглотнул и его зрачки расширились. — Если у тебя есть претензии — ты высказываешь их. Если у тебя есть вопросы — ты задаешь их. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты сомневался во мне или моей преданности тебе. Я выразился достаточно ясно?

Дин кивнул, возбужденно облизывая губы.

— А теперь еще раз: тебе действительно надо на работу? — спросил он, сжимая в кулаке прядь волос Дина.

— Нет, — шокировано прошептал Дин. — Малыш, прости меня, — добавил он, прижимая Кастиэля к груди. — Я такой дурак.

— Я люблю тебя, Дин. И не собираюсь отказываться от тебя, — произнес Кастиэль и немного ослабил хватку в волосах Дина. — Может, пойдем в постель? — добавил он, потащив Дина на себя, помогая встать.

В некотором роде такая ролевая игра возбудила обоих мужчин, упавших друг другу в объятия, целуясь до умопомрачения, пока не провалились в сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Трибблы — пушистые существа из фильма "Звездный путь", с почти шаровидной формой тела, размером от 3 до 35 см. Способны развивать приличную скорость передвижения, особенно в стремлении заполнить весь предоставленный объем.


	4. Chapter 4

Теплое дыхание Кастиэля пощекотало ухо Дина:

— Которая?

— А? — рассеяно ответил Дин, зачарованно наблюдавший за вереницей ног, бедер и сисек, вертевшихся на сцене. Сиськи. Он попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз был с девушкой. Наконец, мозг, одурманенный алкоголем, выдал информацию: Сара… Или Стелла… Симпатичная брюнеточка, которую он подцепил в баре за пару дней до того, как встретился с Касом во второй раз. До того, как они решили попробовать быть вместе и все этому сопутствующее. Это было около девяти месяцев назад.

— Какую из тех девушек ты бы выбрал? — переспросил Кастиэль, целуя Дина в шею.

Дин вздрогнул.

— Я не хочу ни одну из них, Кас. У меня есть ты. — Он протянул руку и сжал колено любовника, однако, не отрывая взгляда от шоу.

— Представь себе, что меня не существует. Которую ты бы пригласил станцевать для тебя?

Слова Кастиэля серной кислотой вливались в уши Дина. Идея о мире без Кастиэля представлялась больше похожей на бесконечный ночной кошмар. И все же он он ответил.

— Ту, рыженькую. Высокую.

— Она красотка.

— Да… Но у нее нет того, что есть у тебя. — Теперь Дин повернулся и посмотрел на своего парня. Их глаза встретились, потом губы, языки…

— Вау, парни! Вы пропустите представление, — заорал брат Кастиэля, сидевший рядом с ними. — Сегодня все о кисках, давайте без этой гейской фигни, ладно?

— Оставь их в покое, Гейб, — так же громко встрял совершенно пьяный Сэм. — Если им хочется быть геями, я не против, правда Дин? Я не против, да?

Дин и Кастиэль рассмеялись и кивнули, удивленные, что у Сэма глаза были на мокром месте.

— Да, Сэмми, ты не против, ты хороший брат.

Сэм довольно ухмыльнулся и встал, чтобы облапить обоих и смачно расцеловать в щеки.

— Эй! Если вы все будете геями, то я тоже хочу свою часть веселья, — выкрикнул Габриэль, присоединяясь к обнимашкам. Это могло даже перерасти в очень трогательную сцену, если бы коротышка не принялся в шутку передразнивать жениха в первую брачную ночь.

— Габриэль, — выдавил Сэм, пытаясь не заржать, — Я завтра женюсь, слишком поздно. Нам никогда не быть вместе.

Габриэль приложил руку к сердцу и драматично рухнул в кресло.

— Боже, мое сердце, я умираю. Как ты мог так поступить со мной?

— Твой брат — идиот, — прошептал Дин на ухо Кастиэлю.

— Да, да, он… лучший из идиотов. — B голосе Кастиэля звучала нежность. Он встал с кресла: — Сейчас вернусь. Туалет. Один, — ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Дина.

Вскоре, когда попсовая музыка закончилась, девушки из кордебалета упорхнули со сцены. Из динамиков громыхнули первые ноты рока, и на подмостки, качая бедрами, вышла солистка. Дин узнал AC/DC, но не мог вспомнить название песни. Это было, в общем— то, и не важно.

Если бы Кастиэль снова задал свой вопрос, то в этот раз он бы ответил, что хочет ее. У него было много фантазий, но длинноногая и чувственная азиатка стояла на высшей ступени. Достаточным доказательством служила его богатая коллекция журнала «Азиатские сиськи».

Когда Кастиэль вернулся, Ангел, так представил ее ведущий, ползла на четвереньках к их столику. Oбняв рукой засмущавшегося Сэма, Габриэль махал стриптизерше стопкой наличных, пытаясь привлечь ее внимание. И вроде у него получилось.Она остановилась напротив, поднимаясь на колени, вращая бедрами в такт музыке.

Наблюдая за девушкой, Дин почувствовал, как его рот наполняется слюной, наличные горят в бумажнике, а рука так и тянется прикоснуться к танцовщице. Но это был мальчишник его брата, и на нем он присутствовал со своим чертовым парнем. Поэтому ему только и оставалось, как наблюдать за Брэди, подтолкнувшим его брата вперед, и Габриэлем, сунувшим ему в руку несколько банкнот. Девушка замерла, ожидая пока Сэм не сунет деньги за резинку ее прозрачных трусиков, длинные черные волосы колыхались за спиной.

Дин подскочил, почувствовав горячее дыхание Кастиэля около уха.

— Тебе она нравится, я прав? — Дин согласно кивнул и облизнул губы. — Нравится больше, чем рыженькая? — Дин пожал плечами. Ведь не хотел же он их, на самом деле? — Ты же знаешь, что я все сделаю для тебя?

И снова Дин кивнул, сжимая рукой промежность: ожившая фантазия и шепот любовника были уже слишком. Он предпочел бы сбежать в туалет, чтобы позаботиться о растущей проблеме, но уж очень не хотелось пропускать шоу. Самым лучшим решением, чтобы спрятать стояк, на данный момент было придвинуть кресло ближе к столу.

— Если бы ты захотел тройничок с женщиной, я бы согласился. — Голос Кастиэля звучал более хрипло, чем обычно.

— Черт, Кас, прекрати. Иначе я кончу в трусы.

— И?

Дин почувствовал как рука Каса легла на его ширинку.

— Кас… не здесь…

— Почему нет? Они же должны ожидать, что мужчины здесь возбуждаются?

— И все же я не хочу… ох… не хочу кончать здесь.

— Мы все сделаем под столом, никто тебя не увидит, — соблазнял Кастиэль, покусывая ухо Дина. — Смотри на нее. Руки держи на столе. Дай мне позаботиться о тебе.

— Они поймут…

— Тшшш. Слушай мой голос, малыш. — Под покровом хромированного стола Кастиэль начал потирать член Дина через одежду. — Ты знаешь правила. Если хочешь, чтобы я остановился, тебе надо просто сказать стоп-слово. Ты помнишь это слово, малыш? — Дин резко кивнул, тяжело дыша. — Ты хочешь использовать это слово? Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — Дин еле заметно отрицательно покачал головой, но Кас все же заметил его движение.

— Прекрасно. Теперь смотри на девушку. Она прекрасна, правда? Представь себе, как ты входишь в нее, в то время как я объезжаю тебя. Ты сможешь это сделать? — Низкий стон Дина и дрожащие руки были достаточным ответом. — Или, может, она будет отсасывать тебе, а я буду играться языком в ее хорошенькой маленькой дырочке. Что скажешь на это, малыш?

Не отвечая, Дин повернул голову и поймал губы Кастиэля своими. Они целовались до одури, Кастиэль тер член Дина через одежду, но внезапно были прерваны, почувствовав тяжелые руки на своих плечах.

Вскрикнув (очень по-мужски), oба отпрянули друг от друга и взглянули вверх: над ними громадой нависал один из вышибал.

— Вечеринка закончена, дамочки. Выметайтесь нахуй из клуба.

— Не, не, не-не-не, они геи, все в порядке. Мы любим геев, — выговорил Сэм, пытаясь вступиться за них. Было очевидно, что его пьяный мозг избрал неправильную тактику.

— Да хоть тостеры, мне насрать. Пока они здесь не ебутся. Шоу на сцене, а не в зале. А теперь проваливайте, пока я вас не уделал.

— Но они влюблены… так сильно влюблены, — сложив губы бантиком, выговорил Сэм, в то время как Габриэль помог ему подняться и повел к выходу.

— Пошли, парни, все равно это место полный отстой. Кроме тебя, милая. Ты зажигаешь, — проорал Габриэль помахавшей им с пилона Ангелу.

— Блядь, как же у меня стоит, — пожаловался Дин, когда Кастиэль помог ему подняться. Они заметили, как вышибала облизнул губы, уставившись на бугор у Дина в штанах. — Приятель, прекрати пялиться. Ты нас вышвыриваешь, так что нечего тут разглядывать, — бросил ему Дин, подталкиваемый Кастиэлем в сторону выхода.

Вся компания, хохоча, упалa на заднее сиденье лимузина, арендованного Кастиэлем на этот вечер. Бутылка скотча пошла по кругу, каждый приложился к ней.

— Куда теперь, джентльмены? — спросил водитель, опуская разделительное окно.

— Сколько времени, Дживс*? — спросил Габриэль, пародируя британский акцент.

— Второй час ночи. Хотите поехать в другой клуб?

— Здесь поблизости нет никаких. Есть предложения?

— Ну, смотря, что вы желаете. В “Рено” есть большое казино. А “Ранчо Мустанг” не так далеко отсюда.

— Они — супер-геи! А я женюсь. Без порсти… эммм… без порституток, — заплетающимся языком выговорил Сэм и рухнул плашмя на Габриэля. — Я женюсь, руками не трогать, — пробормотал он и заснул.

— Он замочит мне слюнями всю рубашку? — спросил Габриэль, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Но все же не стал сталкивать с себя, а опустил руку в карман и достал черный маркер. — Я ждал этого момента всю ночь. — Габриэль снял колпачок и принялся разрисовывать лицо жениха.

Кастиэль повернулся к водителю, по-прежнему ждавшему инструкций.

— Отвезите нас обратно на Тахо. По-моему, мальчишник закончился в тот момент, когда жених отрубился.

— С теми же остановками, что и раньше?

Брэди кивнул.

— Ага, меня и Пикассо к отелю, а остальных троих домой, пожалуйста.

Прошло около часа, когда они, наконец, добрались до озера Тахо. Только Кастиэль и Брэди бодрствовали и отомстили за жениха, нарисовав Габриэлю порно-усы. И огромные бакенбарды. И брови, которым позавидовал бы даже Гручо Маркс. Ему предстояло провести полутра, пытаясь отмыть эти художества.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Дживс — безупречный камердинер в произведениях П.Г. Вудхауса.


	5. Chapter 5

Свадебный банкет, продолжавшийся допоздна, плавно перешел в ночь, молодежь осталась ждать восхода солнца. Даже молодожены предпочли остаться со своими друзьями, греясь в отблесках костра. Собрав все имевшиеся одеяла, они провели ночь на пляже, болтая ни о чем и обо всем.

Прижавшись друг к другу под пледом, Дин и Кастиэль пили по очереди шампанское из одной бутылки. Джесс и Сэм тоже, так же как и Брэди со своей девушкой Ребеккой, и Габриэль с двумя подружками Джессики. Все остальные уже ушли спать.

— Ну, и кто женится следующим? — ухмыльнулся Габриэль, переводя взгляд с одной парочки на другую.

Откинувшись на Дина, Кастиэль улыбнулся брату:

— Ты самый старший из нас, Габриэль. По логике, жениться следующим должен ты.

— Касси, не буди надежду в этих милых созданиях. Я не из тех, кто женится, — признался он, обнимая захихикавших девушек за плечи. — Романтик из нас двоих ты, младший братишка, а не я.

Кастиэль почувствовал, как тело Дина немного напряглось, поэтому он предпочел отшутиться:

— Я уже больше не ребенок, Гейб. И лучше разбираюсь в жизни.

— Тогда, думаю, это должны быть мы, — саркастически произнесла Ребекка.

Брэди печально улыбнулся всей компании:

— Я просил ее выйти за меня замуж, — он перевел взгляд на Ребекку, — но она отказалась.

— Я люблю его всем сердцем, и он знает об этом, просто я не верю в институт брака, — объяснила она. — Прости, Джесс. Я очень рада за вас, честно. Но это просто не для меня, вот и все.

— Все в порядке, — улыбаясь ответила Джессика. — Каждому свое, верно?

Она порылась в своей сумке и достала фотоаппарат.

— Этим утром совершенно удивительное освещение, — сказала она, начиная фотографировать.

Когда объектив фотоаппарата остановился на Дине и Касе, оказалось, что они спрятались под одеялом.

— Парни, не идиотничайте, я хочу вас сфотографировать.

— Нет, — послышался приглушенный голос Дина.

Касу было явно неудобно, поэтому он выпутался из-под одеяла.

— Дин, мне слишком жарко, я задыхаюсь. Не будь ребенком и улыбнись невесте, давай.

— Ребята, вы готовы? Улыбочка!

Она сделала пару снимков, а потом отошла сфотографировать Габриэля и начавших позировать, хоть не всегда удачно, подружек невесты. Закончив, она переключила камеру на просмотр, чтобы рассмотреть фотографии.

— Черт, Дин… что с твоим лицом? Ты что, насмотрелся Дерека Зуландера? — хихикая спросила Джессика

Сэм выхватил фотоаппарат и ухмыльнулся, увидев фотографию.

— Вы никогда не замечали? Он всегда делает такое выражение лица, когда его фотографируют. Если хочешь получить нормальную фотографию, его надо снимать исподтишка, чтобы он не знал.

Камера пошла по рукам, веселя присутствующих. Даже Кастиэль не смог сдержать смех, увидeв фотографию. Дин попытался вырвать камеру из его рук, чтобы удалить снимок.

— Только через мой труп, — шутливо прорычал Кастиэль, отведя руку с камерой подальше от своего бойфренда. Кас решил отвлечь его, прибегнув к стратегии поцелуев.

И это сработало. Настолько, что Кас даже не заметил, как Сэм забрал у него камеру. Так же как и когда все попрощались и оставили мужчин наедине на берегу.

Дин первым пришел в себя и обнаружил, что они остались одни. Он сидел на Кастиэле, обхватив его бедра ногами и держа его руки над головой, когда заметил, что стало очень тихо. Он оглянулся и увидел, что пляж пуст.

— Эй, детка… Они нас покинули.

Кастиэль приоткрыл глаза и убедился, что Дин прав.

— Думаешь, мы их настолько смутили?

Дин пожал плечами и, отпустив запястья Каса откинулся рядом с ним.

— Может быть… Или чертовски возбудили, — сказал он, ухмыльнувшись. — Мы чертовски сексуальны, не находишь?

— О, как будто я это не знал. — Кастиэль сел и присосался к шее Дина. Потом лизнул место засоса и предложил: — Что скажешь, если мы отправимся в нашу комнату? Думаю, там я лучше смогу воплотить в жизнь все, что мне хочется с тобой сделать.


	6. Chapter 6

Вернувшись в коттедж, они так и не добрались до кровати, устроившись на одеяле, принесенном с пляжа, где-то между фойе и кухней. Не обращая внимания на разбросанную где попало одежду, они опустились на колени, и единственное, что еще их интересовало в этом мире, были упоительные звуки, издаваемые партнером.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал Кастиэль в ухо Дину, наслаждаясь дрожью, всегда проходившую по телу Дина от этих слов.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — отозвался Дин, наклоняясь и прихватывая зубами чувствительный сосок Кастиэля.

— Ох… пожалуйста, Дин…

Дин облизнул губы, опрокидывая Кастиэля на спину и усаживаясь между его ног. Он поймал взгляд Каса и коротко лизнул внутреннюю часть бедра кончиком языка.

— Черт… ты знаешь, что я думаю о поддразнивании, — прорычал Кастиэль.

— Знаю, — с ухмылкой отозвался Дин и снова поцеловал в бедро. Он целовал его снова и снова, очень медленно подбираясь к главному блюду.

— Во имя гребаных святых, Дин…

Дин прищелкнул языком:

— Бог мой, Кастиэль. Что за грязный рот.

Кастиэль разочарованно застонал, вновь откидываясь на одеяло.

— Ты невозможен.

Улыбнувшись, Дин сменил тактику и покрыл поцелуями мошонку Каса, всасывая поочередно одно из яичек. Кастиэль задрожал.

— О, пресвятой Боже, — простонал Кастиэль, его ноги приглашающе раздвинулись шире, давая Дину возможность опуститься ниже.

Когда Дин вслепую протянул руку, нащупывая член Кастиэля, то обнаружил, что тот уже работает кулаком. Он шлепнул его по руке.

— Мое, — предупредил он.

— Твой рот, — приказал Кастиэль прерывисто дыша, поворачиваясь и вставая на колени. — Твой язык… во мне.

Дин подчинился, и, разведя в стороны ягодицы Кастиэля, начал вылизывать расщелину словно самое вкусное мороженое. Он дразнил ободок языком и пальцем, заставляя своего писателя корчиться от удовольствия.

— Тише, детка, успокойся, — прошептал он, отпуская член Каса, и удерживая его за бедра. Кастиэль громко застонал, когда язык Дина скользнул в него.

— Малыш, не останавливайся… Ох… Боже...

Но у Дина были другие идеи. Он передвинулся, вылизывая дорожку от мошонки и вверх по стволу. Поцеловал головку, прежде чем насадился на член ртом, начиная сосать, ритмично двигая головой вверх и вниз. Кастиэль разочарованно застонал, когда Дин с влажным хлопком прекратил минет.

— Пытаешься убить меня? — задыхаясь, простонал он.

Не говоря ни слова, Дин встал и ушел в заднюю часть коттеджа.

— Сейчас же вернись и закончи то, что начал, засранец, — заорал Кастиэль, хватаясь за свой член и начиная дрочить.

Вернувшийся Дин опустился рядом и снова хлопнул по руке. Он сунул ему лубрикант, который достал из кармана домашних штанов и наклонился.

— Трахни меня, — пробормотал он в губы Кастиэля и развернулся, раскрываясь.

Даже если ему и понравилось предложение, Кастиэль сделал вид, что обиделся.

— Мог бы сначала помочь мне кончить, — сказал он, отбрасывая лубрикант в сторону.

— Ты уже давно не желторотый юнец, Кас… Я не хочу ждать, пока ты восстановишь силы, — дразняще произнес Дин.

— Сейчас я покажу тебе желторотого юнца, — прорычал Кастиэль, раздвигая его ягодицы и врываясь внутрь языком.

— Ох, дерьмо… да… вот так… — выдохнул Дин, наклоняясь вперед. Когда он попытался обхватить пальцами свой член, то почувствовал, как Кастиэль отвел его руку, так же, как чуть раньше делал он сам.

— Ты тоже не будешь до него дотрагиваться, Дин. Держи руки подальше от моей игрушки.

Смешок Дина превратился в всхлип, когда он почувствовал, как палец Кастиэля проник внутрь. Вскоре весь палец оказался внутри, и к нему присоединился язык.

— Тише, малыш, — произнес Кастиэль, вынимая палец и смазывая свои пальцы и член лубрикантом. Другую руку он положил на поясницу Дина, массируя кожу круговыми движениями.

— Ну давай же, Кас… Ты слишком... Блядь!

Кастиэль ухмыльнулся, когда Дин начал насаживаться на два скользких пальца, двигавшихся внутри него.

— Боже, — закричал Дин, когда Кастиэль нащупал простату. — Еще…

Облизнувшись, Кастиэль подчинился, массируя скрытые нервы снова и снова, заставляя дрожать. Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать влажную кожу:

— Ты такой приятный на вкус, — шепнул он, облизывая и целуя ягодицу, оставляя на ней засосы.

— Я готов, Кас… пожалуйста, — прохрипел Дин.

Конечно, он мог бы заставить его ждать еще дольше, но Кас так же сильно хотел соединить их тела. Он сел на корточки, не отводя взгляд от блестящего смазкой отверстия своего парня.

— Раздвинь ягодицы, — приказал он, обхватывая член Дина.

Дин повиновался, тяжело дыша в одеяло. В следующую секунду головка члена проскользнула внутрь, заставив Дина задрожать.

— Дьявол… Люблю тебя, — простонал Дин, когда Кастиэль вошел до конца.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, малыш. Так люблю… — стиснув зубы, отозвался Кастиэль, начиная двигаться.

С этого момента в комнате слышались лишь рваные вздохи и стоны, шлепки кожи о кожу, словно они не желали дольше сводить друг друга с ума разговорами. Кас кончил первым, изливаясь глубоко в теле своего любовника, но продолжал двигаться, стараясь попадать по простате с каждым толчком.

Дин кончил, захлебываясь от эмоций.

— Твою мать! — выдохнул Кастиэль, чувствуя как мышцы сжимаются вокруг его члена. Он вышел из Дина, боясь, что просто взорвется, если этого не сделает.

Оба в изнеможении упали на кучу одеял.

— Я действительно люблю тебя, Кас, — произнес Дин низким голосом. В ответ Кастиэль сумел лишь только промычать и согласно кивнуть. — Я хочу жениться на тебе, — снова заговорил Дин. Кастиэль хохотнул.

— Я думал, ты уже продемонстрировал мне это в действии, — ответил Кас не открывая глаз. Он чувствовал, как Дин ворочается рядом, начиная скучать по его теплу в ту же секунду, как тот отодвинулся.

— Детка, открой глаза, — попросил Дин, снова придвигаясь ближе.

Кастиэль сморщил нос и ответил чуть раздраженно:

— Нет… Дай мне поспать.

— Пожалуйста.

Услышав мольбу в мягком голосе Дина, Кас нехотя подчинился, и слова протеста застряли в горле, когда он увидел предмет, лежащий на ладони Дина.

— Дин?

— Выйдешь за меня? — спросил он, протягивая изящный деревянный футляр, на красном атласе которого покоилось кольцо.

Сказать, что Кастиэль был в шоке, стало бы преуменьшением года. Его взгляд метался между светившимся надеждой лицом Дина и кольцом. И первый раз в своей жизни он не мог выдавить из себя ни слова.

Вскоре на лице Дина проступило выражение беспокойства. Он захлопнул футляр.

— Я понял, забудь что я только что сказал. — Oт смущения он покраснел.

— Нет, — наконец выдавил из себя Кастиэль непривычно низким голосом и восторженно улыбнулся. Он выхватил футляр из руки Дина и снова открыл его.

— Нет, ты не хочешь выйти за меня? — вынужден был спросить совершенно сконфуженный Дин.

— Да, — сказал Кастиэль на этот раз, беспокоясь, что выражается слишком запутанно.

Дин облегченно выдохнул, когда Кастиэль взял кольцо и надел его на безымянный палец.

— Теперь к тебе вернется дар речи? — спросил Дин и его голос снова потеплел.

Со слезами на глазах Кастиэль кивнул, стискивая своего парня (ну, теперь жениха) в крепком объятии.

— Да, я выйду за тебя, — смог ответить Кастиэль через несколько минут.

Дин весело фыркнул. Кастиэль сел на одеяло и вытянул перед собой руку, рассматривая кольцо.

— Оно прекрасно, — тихо сказал он.

Дин расплылся в улыбке, радуясь, что сделал правильный выбор.

— Да… Я подумал, что оно подходит тебе. Ну… на самом деле нам с тобой. Оно сделано из титана и эбенового дерева.

— Оно великолепно… теперь нам надо купить такое же и тебе.

— Вообще-то, я уже купил, — робко сказал Дин. — Оно такое же, так что…

— Конечно, он уже купил, — улыбнулся Кас и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его.

Они заснули в объятиях друг друга, на губах блуждали улыбки, и переплетенные пальцы левых рук давали вечное обещание.

**Author's Note:**

> * Имеется в виду комплект для изготовления дилдо самостоятельно.


End file.
